


Contingency

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asou really hates unpredictability.<br/>[Built up on a double-page flashback from chapter 26 (vol. 5) and a prompt line "Out of time".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency

The clatter of boots died away down the corridor, being the only answer to his confused exclamation. Asou swiftly glanced left and right for possible witnesses, closed the wide-swung door and pulled at his forelock in a gesture of chagrin.  
  
He had envisaged the scene in his head so many times. He had thought over the possible lines of response and prepared the suitable replies. He even had tried to rehearse the most unwelcome ones! He was quite sure it was the best psychological moment for the offer, but… the chance was lost in the oddest, most unpredictable manner.  
  
Asou hated unpredictability.  
  
He approached the balcony window and glanced out. The heavy streams of unceasing rain kept on pouring, washing the petals of cherry blossom away. Illuminated by dim streetlight, Hasui’s hand-prints stood out on a window pane, sharp and clear.  
  
Asou absently grazed his finger along the smudged glass, and the frown marks between his eyebrows deepened.  
  
 _Tsk. How annoying._  
  
Now he could not tell which fact was more upsetting. However, a few grease stains were something he could handle without embarrassment, smoothly and effectively.  
  
With a mild snort, he resumed his seat on the bed and started to ransack his still-half-packed box for a spare microfiber cleaning cloth, which had been placed somewhere at its bottom left-hand corner.


End file.
